This invention relates to a panel, a covering formed of such panels, and a method for manufacturing such panels.
Primarily, the invention relates to floor panels, more particularly decorative floor panels for forming a floor covering, however, it is not excluded to apply the invention with other forms of coverings, for example, with wall panels, furniture panels, ceiling panels and the like.
The invention relates in particular to panels comprising a print, that forms a decoration, such as a wood print. It is clear that such panels can be rectangular and oblong, i.e. plank shaped. They can also be tile shaped, i.e. square.
Such panels are known per se, e.g. from WO 97/47834. They typically comprise a wood based core, such as core made from MDF or HDF (Medium or High Density Fiberboard). Such core material is known to be particularly prone to water absorption and deterioration because of contact with water and/or vapour. It is known to provide relief at the top side of such panels, e.g. from EP 1 290 290. The market calls for increasingly intricate or complex reliefs, wherein it is especially desired to create deeper relief features, such as cracks or nuts in a wood grain design, or lowered edges. EP 1 711 353 proposed a technique wherein the wood based core of such panel is deformed. However, such technique requires very heavy presses and can lead to porosity in the resin based top layer.